Johnny Kyle
Johnny Kyle is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts. Profile Johnny has been the organizer of Miss Blue Coasts, a beauty contest for women exclusively, ever since it started. He's the one who takes care of the contestants' activities related to the pageant as well as organizing the pageant stages and coaching them. Throughout the years, he's been at the center of media criticism for creating an event that objectifies women and subjects them to unrealistic beauty standards. Profiles known from cases: *In Price Of Beauty, it was revealed that he eats grapes, was a VIP guest in the pageant and rides a bike. *In Deathblood Whirlpool, it was revealed that he doesn't use healing stones, doesn't thread eyebrows and doesn't use coconut cream. During the events of the case, he wore a paper bracelet. *In Castaway Corpse, it was revealed that he drinks whisky, doesn't own a dog and doesn't handle guns. Role in cases *'Price Of Beauty, Case #8 in Blue Coasts:' During one of the stages of his Miss Blue Coasts pageant, Johnny became a murder suspect after Catherine Reymonds, one of the contestants, suddenly dropped dead. He said that he did not remember much about the victim and had a brief opinions exchange with Jerry Bryar due to their views on whether the event was morally correct or not. It was later discovered that he'd lied about not knowing Catherine because he had fought with her some days before. Johnny had showed up at the gym where the pageant contestants worked out to take pictures of them so he could use them in ads for the event. However, Catherine did not know about it and thought that Johnny was stalking her and ended up punching him in the face. It was later proved that Johnny was innocent when the true killer was arrested. The next day, Johnny had to deal with the police one more time since they were investigating Cathy's police report about him stalking her. Johnny stole the police documents from Cathy's gym locker, but after an interview with Annabelle Chashiroua, they concluded that he was not a pervert. However, he was warned about his behavior with the contestants and was told to let the girls know first if he wanted to take photos of them. *'Deathblood Whirlpool, Case #10 in Blue Coasts:' Johnny became a murder suspect for a second time after Jackie Willies was murdered, since she was the organizer of Neon Color Parties and he was a special guest on that night's party. Johnny recognized Nora MacMillon as the runner-up in one of his first pageants but his interrogation didn't bring any results since he was not very close with the victim. He was interrogated a second time after the player found a note from him to Jackie. She was one of the pageant's judges, and Johnny had advised her to be fair while judging the contestants, since he had noticed that she was often inclined to favor Amanda Sotomayor more than the other girls. Johnny was not a major suspect in the case. *'Castaway Corpse, Case #12 in Blue Coasts:' Johnny became a suspect for a third time in George Aker's murder investigation. George was going to attend a yacht party organized by Miss Blue Coasts and was one of the biggest names in the city's party scene, but was murdered in his motorboat before he could arrive. The police decided to interrogate Johnny after they found out that he had threatened George not to show up at the party, or otherwise he'd have problems with him. Johnny said that it was not meant to come off as a threat, but didn't want George at his party because he was a womanizer and would make all of the contestants uncomfortable. See also *Miss Blue Coasts *Price of Beauty (case/dialogues) *The Hottest Girl (case/dialogues) Category:Blue Coasts